The Peak of Adversity
by KokiriQueen
Summary: Twilight Princess AU : Living in opposite, desolate parts of Hyrule has brought these two warriors together. But at the peak of adversity, can their skill and strength allow them to overcome all odds? : Sheik & OC/ZeLink
1. Preface

**Author's Note: New story, yay! This is The Peak of Adversity, it's an AU, though it takes place in the setting of Twilight Princess. This is the Preface/Chapter 1, since I messed up my last story. I know exactly where I want this story to go, but I'm always open for suggestions and feedback! I do not have an estimated length for this story, nor can I guarantee weekly/monthly updates, but as always, I'll do my best! Hope you like it! More chapters coming soon!**

In the land of Hyrule, men ruled the people. They were the most gallant warriors, the best leaders, and the lifeline of all business and production. No one had ever dared to disrupt that way of life, until one girl was born.

Her name was Kahle. She was born in the village of Ordon, to Lyle and Fara Iridum.

In the village of Ordon, the furthest south village in all of Hyrule. No one had expected her to become anything except a simple merchant, as her father was. She was wildly unknown across the village, as people saw her as a simple girl. But Kahle had a special gift, one that only her parents knew about. Kahle was born with bright gold eyes, an unheard of eye color. Within this mysterious eye color, she possessed the ability to blind anyone who looked directly at her. She couldn't yet control this power, but she was learning. Her parents tried to conceal her as best they could, and it succeeded. No one ever asked about Kahle, and she was left alone. She was hoping for a normal life with this strange gift, but she was wrong.

It all changed in one night.

It was the night the Gerudo came. Hyrule had possessed a long, unsettled dispute with the Gerudo in the Gerudo Desert. They were vile creatures being led under the guidance of their ruler, Lord Davonis. The Hyrule King, Daphnes, would not seek war, so he let Davonis be.

But Davonis had sick plans. He sought to take over all of Hyrule, starting with the smallest villages. So he sent a fleet of Gerudo warriors into the village of Ordon.

Kahle was having a normal dinner with her family, talking about whatever came to mind, when she had a strange feeling. It wasn't a normal chill, this was a sense of urgency and danger. But Kahle did not think anything of it, until the raid. 12 Gerudo soldiers busted the door down, and took the family hostage. Kahle's father attempted to break free to save his wife when they began to beat her, but he was held back by 3 Gerudo. Kahle kept her eyes down as the Gerudo tortured her parents, and she did not scream.

Then, the soldier who held her mother captive smirked a devious smile, and began scalping Kahle's mother. The same thing happened to her father. Still, Kahle did not scream. But as she watched the life flood out of both her parents eyes, a new anger, a new fire rose within her. She felt a power she did not have before.

When the Gerudo approached Kahle, swords drawn, ready to unleash death, she retaliated. She slammed two soldiers against the wall with her back, and lunged forward onto another. She scrambled until she got hold of his sword, and that was when the 9 others closed in. She ducked under one, swiping his legs off as she did. She sprinted across the room and grabbed her fathers bow off the wall. She fired several times, and with no training or experience ever with a bow, she sunk arrows into 4 skulls. Only 7 remained. She got the sword again and, while dodging multiple swings, managed to stab 3 soldiers. The three remaining soldiers charged with all their might, refusing to be defeated by a simple girl. But Kahle was not so easily stopped. Once again, she ducked under a charging Gerudo, and stabbed him in the back as she passed. She ran to the opposite side of the room, and before the last two Gerudo could readjust their momentum, she had fired two arrows into their heads. They were defeated.

Kahle sat a moment and regained her breath. She looked at her parent's bodies, and the same fire rose in her again. She did not cry.

Kahle changed into pants and boots, and put a shirt and vest on. She gathered all the weapons she could, including her fathers bow with two extra quivers. She grabbed two Gerudo swords and crossed them in an X on her back. She tied her hair back, and put on her mothers overcoat to conceal her weapons. She found her fathers secret backup money, and shoved it in her pockets. Kahle laced a pack of bread and a small tin of water around her waist for where she was going. She kissed each of her parents hands and placed them together before she set off.

Kahle was only 7 years old at this time.

As she stepped out the door, a brisk winter wind hit her face. A thin layer of snow covered the ground, with more piling on by the second. Kahle shut the door behind her, determined to conceal the horrors in that house a secret for as long as she could. When she reached the edge of the village, she turned and pondered the sight, remembering it, for she would not return for a long time. Then, when the last house light in Ordon shut off for the night, Kahle set out to begin her new life, going wherever her trusted instincts told her to go.

For 9 years after, Kahle hid from civilization deep in the Faron Woods. She hunted for food and drank from a fresh water pond deep in the woods. She trained with the weapons she had, and became the best she could be. She taught herself the ways of war, and fought many monsters along the way. And she learned to control her dangerous power. She learned that she could blind an entire crown that looked at her with one simple brain command, and she already knew that if anyone looked at her for too long, they would become hypnotized by the strange beauty of her gold eyes.

Along with her powers she learned to control, Kahle learned to cope with the grief of her parents' deaths. She trained herself not to get attached to any one thing, for the outcome could be too dangerous and too painful. She would never forget her parents, and she sought to avenge their untimely deaths.

No one knew of the mysterious girl in the woods, and no one knew that she had become the best warrior in the land. With wrath and vengeance in her veins, she had, without knowing it, surpassed even the greatest of the great warriors from every corner of the earth. And with that, her story begins...


	2. Out of the Shadows

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 to my new story is up! This is much longer than the chapters for The Unexpected, because it includes much more information. This is sort of an AU, but it takes place in the Twilight Princess setting. And take my word for it, Kahle is a very good warrior. The idea is that she's the best in Hyrule, and that she can fight off anyone. Her gold eyes are able to hypnotize anyone and she can blind an entire crowd with a gold ray that she can shoot out of her eyes. It's a long shot, but I think it turned out okay!**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The thick forest of the Faron Woods rustled ever so slightly. It was nearing dawn, and Kahle could almost see the dew forming on the grass beneath her feet. The mist along the ground was thick, yet comfortable. It gave her a sense of protection, even in the many trees of the forest.

As she approached an opening in the woods, Kahle knelt down. She crawled to a nearby log on the ground and reached inside of it. Pulling out a quiver of arrows and two swords, she slung the quiver over her body, setting it comfortable across her left shoulder and placed the swords in their sheaths diagonally across her back. She tightened the rest of the weapons on her body, which included two daggers on her ankles, one more dagger along her left thigh, and four shurikens up her sleeves.

Through the trees, she could barely make out the changing sky. It was transitioning from a sharp black to a dull violet, signaling the coming of day. On any other day, Kahle would dive deeper into the forest, looking for new animals to hunt, finding a cozy tree to rest in. She would practice her sword skills and archery, and even take some time sculpting new arrows from the many trees around her.

Bokoblins and Deku Babas were not a threat to Kahle. In fact, they were beneficial, as they provided for a good target for her. The Deku Babas in particular were helpful because she could practice her aim at their thin yet sturdy stems. Her least favorite enemies in all of the forest were the Keese. They were extremely difficult to target and were very annoying. Kahle quickly found out that the sword was the best technique to use when dealing with Keese.

Kahle traveled for 20 minutes, until she reached the edge of the forest. Now, she could see the horizon, the sun peaking up, spreading light across the land. If she looked left, she could see the top of Death Mountain, where the gorons lived, and the entrance to the Kakariko Gorge, which led straight to the quaint sandy town of Kakariko.

Looking right, Kahle saw the Faron Woods spread out over half the land, and she knew that wasn't even a small chunk of it. The woods took up 99% of the Faron Providence, which was only slightly smaller than the Lanayru Providence. Looking straight ahead, Kahle saw the start of the Lanayru Providence, the south entrance to Castle Town. The trip to the south gate would take approximately another hour, but she the rock formations around it.

Just ahead of that was the glorious Hyrule Castle. Only the few tallest towers were visible, but they were beautiful all the same. It was the home of the Royal family: King Daphnes, Queen Kennedy, and Princess Zelda. It was the most protected vessel in all of Hyrule.

Surrounding the castle was Hyrule's Castle Town. It was the center of life in the entire kingdom, with over 90% of Hyrule's population thriving there. With different shops, restaurants and pubs, and the fact that it was directly surrounding the castle made it the most popular place in the whole kingdom.

Kahle leaned against a nearby tree while gazing at the horizon. The sun had risen a few feet and the birds began to sing. It was a beautiful sight. Kahle inhaled the fresh smell of grass and flowers, took one last look at the stunning horizon, and continued walking.

Today, for Kahle, was a very important day. After 9 years of training and becoming the best warrior she could become, she was finally taking herself out of isolation. And although it would take a lot of effort to prove herself, she felt confident. Without a real plan to back her up, Kahle set off across the great Hyrule Field, towards Castle Town. What she would do when she got there was based solely on her ability to improvise.

As she stepped out from hiding in the forest, it was as if a new light shone over the land. Kahle saw a brand new field, and she knew that the gate to Castle Town would be like a gate of opportunity.

Her plan was to make it to the gate by midday, giving her about 5 hours to cross the great field. The trip itself would only take her about 3 hours, allowing her to would stop for rests along the path and even take a short nap under an oak.

The journey would not be much of a hassle for Kahle. The south field was not as riddled with monsters as the west field. There were bokoblins and quite a few kargaroks, but a few sword slashes and well-placed arrows would make easy work of that.

She began her trek along the trail. It led directly to the Castle Town gate on the straight path, with a few thinner trails leading east, towards the Great Hylian Bridge, and west, towards Kakariko village and the entrance to Death Mountain. For a regular traveler, taking the path straight across was a risky business. All the monsters that inhabited Hyrule Field dwelled right off the path, in search for stragglers to slaughter.

But for Kahle, the trek would be easy. She didn't spend 9 years alone in the forest to get killed by a bokoblin.

The first hour of the journey was dreadfully boring. She kept her pace up, knowing she was making good time, but she had this nagging feeling like she was exposed. It was strange having the sun directly beating on her face after all her time in seclusion. With this strange feeling, Kahle remembered the difficult task she would have to maintain once she entered the company of others.

She would have to keep her eyes down.

The first four years of Kahle's training and isolation had been focused mainly on controlling her odd power. Her golden eyes had always been a helpful companion to her, especially against wolf packs, but she knew it would quickly turn to a curse around others. Her gaze could hypnotize another person and if she focused, she could expel a golden beam out of her eyes and blind an entire crowd.

Eventually, she learned to control it, and could expel the beam with little effort, but she would never really be able to look at another person. Finding shelter in Castle Town would not be an easy task, but she would have to do it.

Kahle remembered her parents. Not only were they accepting of her strange condition, but they made her feel secure with who she was. They assured her that although she was different, she was loved.

Because of her condition, Kahle wasn't allowed to interact with other children. She grew up in the lonely comforts of her house, only seeing the outdoors when she played in her backyard for a half hour a day. When she asked her parents why she couldn't go to regular school or play with the other children, they always said the same thing.

"You're different Kahle, and sometimes it's best to keep the different away from the same."

She never understood what it meant until her parents' deaths. Keeping her separate from the other children meant keeping them safe.

It's been over 9 years since she saw anyone from her hometown at all. Once in a while, when she was living in the forest, she would pass by the outskirts of Ordon. Becoming nostalgic, she always had to resist the desperate urge to go back to her hometown and tell everyone she was alive.

When she left her town the night of her parents' deaths, Kahle had set fire to her house. Inside were the burning bodies of her parents and the Gerudo soldiers. As she escaped into the woods, the entire village was watching in horror as Kahle's house burned to the ground. Without even going through the rubble, the citizens of Ordon had just assumed that Kahle was among the dead. Being a curious family as they were, only a small procession was held in honor of her family.

For her entire life since the sabotage, Kahle had always wondered why the Gerudo did it. What did Ordon have that other larger villages didn't? They had made quite the journey from the Gerudo Desert just to be slaughtered by a 7 year old girl.

While her journey continued, Kahle pushed the negative thoughts aside and put all her effort towards making it to Castle Town.

She stopped only once along her way for a short rest. Sitting under an oak tree, Kahle was close now to the Castle Town gate. If she listened closely, it was as if she could hear the children laughing and playing, a sound she longingly wished to hear again.

Once her journey continued, within the next hour, she was very close to Castle Town. As she approached the gate, her heart began to race. She was finally going to be around people again.

The guards at the gate would be intimidating to anyone else, but to Kahle, she welcomed them kindly. She kept her gaze down as she approached the guards.

"Halt." The left guard demanded. Kahle stopped in front of them.

Both guards examined her from head to toe. She was wearing an all-black jumpsuit with a few grey stripes along the sleeves. It was a fine fabric, jacked from an obnoxious merchant in the Faron Woods. She had tape on her wrists and knuckles and the lining of her sharp, black boots. Her hair was tied back in a braid. To anyone else, she looked like a simple vagabond, but the guards were trained to take anyone as a threat.

"Are you concealing any weapons?" The right guard asked.

"Of course I am." Kahle replied obviously. "You can see my sheaths and my bow and my quiver."

The guards were silent for a bit, not expecting the sarcastic reply. "You must register any weapons you have before entering Castle Town."

"I don't think that will be necessary." She said, trying to pass them. The guards stepped closer together.

"We are not permitted to let you pass without proper registration of your weapons." The left guard said, becoming impatient. "I am a direct guard of the King himself. You are required to do as I-"

"Oh, I'm required, am I?" Kahle retaliated. "You don't tell me to do anything. I could make quick work of the both of you and the King would never even know you disappeared."

The guards looked at each other. The right one wiped sweat off his forehead. "Y-You can't-"

"And if you're a direct guard, why did his majesty shun you out here on gate duty? If I were appointing someone as my 'direct guard', I would have them on my personal at all times." She said coolly. Still, she kept her eyes down.

"You... We..." The left guard stuttered. Then, he burst. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, woman!"

Kahle chuckled. "I don't think you want me to do that."

"I demand you! I am under strict instructions to report any problems to his majesty!"

"Well, I don't think the King would want to be disturbed by such a minor factor, but, if you insist..." she said, and brought her gaze up to stare at the guard.

Instantly, his tongue drooped out of his mouth, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. The right guard was confused at first, but after looking back and forth from Kahle to the other guard, he became alarmed.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" He yelled. He shoved his friend, trying to get him to snap out of it, but as long as Kahle maintained steady eye contact, his trance continued.

Kahle knew that within a matter of seconds, this guard would be under her complete control, becoming totally hypnotized. If she broke her eye contact within 30 seconds, he would still be functional. Dazed, but functional, whereas after about 30 seconds, Kahle would need to render him unconscious to get him to snap out of it.

"Stop! For the love of the Goddesses, let him free! Agh!" The right guard screamed. "What is this sorcery?!"

Just as time was up, Kahle released her gaze. The guard fell to his knees, gasping for breath, though he had full use of his lungs while in the trance. The other guard knelt down in a panic, trying to help his friend up.

"Excuse me, boys." Kahle said arrogantly, and galloped past them, leaving them bewildered. They stared back at her with wild looks of fascination on their faces.

Kahle knew she couldn't be so reckless anymore. Those guards were the first people she's spoken to in 9 years, so naturally she was a little free-spirited. Once she got into the heart of town, she would tone it down, come off as a distant and cold person. That would be the best chance at her safety and everyone else's.

She walked along the stone pathway, catching glimpses of the shops and merchant stands along the way. The deeper she emerged into the city, the more crowded it became. She was constantly dodging people in a rush and avoided looking up. In the short time she'd been there, Kahle had become a near-expert at judging where a person would go based on the location and direction of their feet.

There were many different roads that led off of the main roadway, leading to different apartment complexes and even more shops. The amount of life that dwelled within the city was almost overwhelming, and Kahle wasn't even in the Town Square yet.

Midday had arrived. The sun was at it's peak above the city, beating down, nearly frying everyone outside. The smell of strong perfume and sticky sweat filled the air, along with cooking meat and fresh bread.

As she neared the center of town, the faint jingle of local music began growing. The density of all the people thickened, and Kahle knew she was almost there. She stopped at a local water shop and picked up a free glass. The merchant was a young man, who looked at Kahle interestingly.

"You know, if you stick around, you can have as much water as you like! I'll even let you run the shop!" He called after her as she walked away. She kept her head down. When the rush of a fountain reached Kahle's ears, she knew she was there.

For just a second, Kahle looked up at the magnificent sight before her.

Despite the extreme crowding, the amount of people among her was almost comforting. There was the feeling that you would run into several people you know. Although Kahle knew that would not happen, it was still a good feeling.

It seemed there was a big gap between the people in a hurry and the people out for a leisurely stroll. The ones in a hurry were cutting lines to pick up what they needed and moving on with their business, being rude to anyone in their way. The casual onlookers gave them vicious scowls and would turn around to a vendor with a perky smile. They often made chitchat with the vendors and fellow customers, and they were the ones that made the town seem welcoming.

The large fountain in the center of the city was a popular attraction. People were tossing rupees in, closing their eyes and making wishes, while other couples were glued to each other's faces. There wasn't anybody in the vast crowd paying attention to the monument in the center of the fountain.  
It was the symbol for Hyrule, an eagle holding the Triforce. It was the very same symbol engraved in many buildings and printed on flags across town. Kahle wondered if they taught the meaning of the symbol in schools. It was held in very high recognition by the Royal Family and especially by the Royal Guard.

Kahle caught a quick glimpse of the statue and the fountain before returning her gaze to the ground. She navigated around people to get to the north street. There were very few shops on that road, given that it led directly to the castle.

 _The castle._

Kahle knew where her next destination would be.

She quickly made her way through the thick crowd and began walking up the cobblestone path towards the castle gate. On her way, she wondered what the Royal Family was like. The only thing she knew about them was their names, and the fact that they had a daughter named Princess Zelda.

Other than that, she could only hope they were fit to rule the entire kingdom.

As she approached the gate, the four guards standing in front moved closer together. The left-middle one hit his spear on the ground for effect.

"What is your business here?" He demanded.

Kahle kept her gaze down. "I'm here to consult with the Royal Family."

The two outside guards chuckled ever so slightly.

"Are you apart of the farming corporation?" The guard asked.

Kahle looked at his feet, "No." When she replied, it was as if he relaxed. The slight movements of his feet displayed a subtle relaxation.

"Then you are not permitted any further." He said sternly.

Kahle had an idea. "What if I told you I was apart of the farming corporation? Are they given rights as citizens that I am not?"

"Castle visiting today is only for farmers. They are allowed to bring the King whatever donations or gifts they wish for him." The guard replied.

"Oh, I do think the King will want to meet with me." Kahle said.

"You are not permit-"

Kahle, against her better judgement, lifted her eyes to stare at the guard. The same effect as the guard at the gate. This guard showed much more weakness, though. As soon as Kahle locked her eyes on his, he fell to his knees. The other three guards stood, shocked, and stared at Kahle as if she were an extra-terrestrial being.

Almost immediately after she started, Kahle broke her eye contact. She didn't feel justified doing it to simple guards. Her powers made her feel dirty, almost like a criminal.

The guard leaned onto his hands, still on the ground, panting. "W-What was that? I couldn't move, I couldn't hear, I couldn't see!"

Kahle took one small steps towards the guards, and they all cowered away. She stepped passed them and walked towards the castle. "If your intention is protecting the King, I suggest you grow some balls." She called back to them.

She walked up the cobblestone steps to the great lawn of the castle. There were workers out, tending to the gardens and mowing the grass, keeping it in top shape. The walkways were lined with beautiful yellow and white flowers with well-trimmed hedge-statues at the corners of each intersecting path.

As she walked along, several guards gave her questioning looks. Kahle walked confidently and had a very intimidating presence, so they left her alone.

The doors leading into the castle were huge, almost 3 stories high. They were mahogany with sleek black trim and carvings of the 3 goddesses engraved in them. One of the doors was slightly ajar, and it led to the entrance hall, which also worked as the greeting hall. If she listened closely, Kahle could hear what was going on.

"Sir, I swear on my life it was what happened!"

"Your life? As if that is anything to me." A deep voice growled loudly. She guessed it was the King.

"Your Majesty, you've got to believe me. It could be a real threat!"

Kahle looked into the room. It was surprisingly empty, except for the King and Queen, a short man, and about 10 guards stationed around the room, 2 next to the King and Queen. King Daphnes wore his famous bright red dress robe over his fancy-wear, and Queen Kennedy sported a light blue gown with a royal blue wrap covering her arms.

"What's going on in here?" Princess Zelda walked into the throne room, wearing a very elegant pink dress with a pastel-colored shawl. Her parents speaking to a merchant in a maroon velvet suit. His black hair was slicked back and a cigar slung obnoxiously out of his mouth.

"Princess, oh beautiful Princess, maybe you cou-" the man began.

"ENOUGH. I've heard enough rubbish for today. Off!" The King ordered. Two guards began to carry the man out.

"Oh, please, wait!" The man pleaded.

"Father, I would like to hear what this man has to say." Zelda gave her father a stern look.

King Daphnes rolled his eyes. "Fine." The guards let go of the man. He straightened himself out and began to talk.

"Well, Ms. Princess, I was walking in Faron Woods, and I came across this strange figure. It looked like a young girl, she was small with long brown hair. She approached me, and I began stating my weekly deals for what I was selling, but she just came up and robbed me! Stole plenty of my black and grey fabric, she did, even jacked some of my tape!" He explained.

Zelda looked intrigued. Queen Kennedy also looked interested, but King Daphnes just rolled his eyes.

Zelda inquired further. "Are you certain that it was a young girl? How could she have robbed you? Was she a Gerudo or Zora?"

"No, ma'am, she looked like a Hylian. She had long pointed ears-"

"I think we've heard quite enough about this. This is our meeting time with the citizens! Not time to complain about nothing!" Daphnes roared.

"But sir, that wasn't all!" The man exclaimed.

Kennedy set her hand on her husband's. "Let the man speak, this is your kingdom!" Daphnes rolled his eyes again, but let the man continue.

"I, uh, it's just, there was something strange about her, sir."

"How so?" Zelda said.

The merchant wiped sweat from his forehead with a very stained rag. "Well, when she looked at me, I sort of forgot where I was for a moment. Her eyes were some sort of glowing gold, and it didn't seem normal to me."

Kahle nearly laughed. The man in there was the merchant she robbed many months before. Why he was just taking his complaint to the King now, she would never understand.

"Thank you for your knowledge, good sir." Princess Zelda started. "We will further look into this potential threat. In the meantime, stay in the city. The Faron Woods are vast, and there very well could be a threat amongst them."

Kahle decided she would make herself known and pushed the door in, entering the hall.

All the company in the room stood, blinded for a moment by the bright sunlight, before anyone took action. Several guards near her began to charge her, but she easily dodged them.

"What are you doing? Get them!" The King ordered. Kahle chucked slightly, as they continued forward. The doors had gradually closed, and by now they could see clearly who she was.

"T-That's her! She's the one from the woods!" The merchant yelled, pointing and cowering away. The guards were mesmerized by her, not making any attempts at arrest.

"Hold your guard, King, for I think it would be foolish to charge." She spoke in a normal yet demanding voice.

"Identify yourself." The Queen stated, slightly backing away in fear.

"My name is Kahle." She stepped into a stream of light from a window. "I mean no harm. But if you attempt to disarm me, I will retaliate."

Daphnes took a step forward, deeply gazing into Kahle's eyes. "Your, your eyes..."

"Yes," Kahle said, looking down. "They are gold. I know. And what this man has told you is true."

As soon as Kahle broke her eye contact, the King an the guards refocused and shook out of their transfigured state.

"What is it you require?" Daphnes boomed.

Kahle took more steps forward, so she was past the guards and at the foot of the pedestal. Still, she kept her eyes down. "I'm here to offer my service in your army." She didn't know why she was offering this, but it seemed like a good plan.

The problem was, the King, Queen, the guards, and even the merchant laughed. Princess Zelda was the only one who kept her wits.

"And why is that?" Zelda spoke, intrigued.

"I believe I can help your army. And I'd like my revenge on the Gerudo." She said. Ever since she witnessed her parents' murder, she'd sworn revenge on the Gerudo. By now, the King gathered himself.

"Let a woman on our guard? Blasted ridiculous! Now just who do you think you are, coming here demanding a position from the highest authority in all of Hyrule?" Daphnes said. "Look up at me when I'm speaking!" He yelled.

Kahle did not obey. "Your majesty, I know my abilities, and for your own sake, you do not want that."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm gifted." Kahle began. "I was born with a power unlike any other. I can alter minds and destroy senses with my vision alone, just as this man has told you. That is also why I belong on your guard. To help protect this land."

This time, the King did not laugh. He did not gloat. "As you know, I have an army full of over 20,000 great men. You would not bode well with them."

"I assure you, I can fight as well." Kahle said.

"Are you saying you can defeat any of my soldiers?"

"I'm not saying no." Kahle challenged.

Daphnes smirked. "This ought to be a show." He said to his wife, who grinned. Zelda, however, placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

"I do not deem this wise, father. She had determination and I know she has skill."

"Oh hush, Zelda." He said to her before speaking out. "Bring out Vince!"

The guards in the room gasped, and one of them left to fetch Vince. Kahle brought her head up, but looked at no one. There was no fear in her expression, no worry. She was confident enough in her skills that she could take on any challenger.

"Don't look so smug, girl. No one in the land, not even Lord Davonis himself could defeat Vince. He's the best warrior in all the land!" Daphnes boasted.

"That is a bold declaration. Lord Davonis is not known for his mercy." Kahle replied. She had a special hatred for the Gerudo scum. She knew he ordered the attack on Ordon. He was a sick ruler, leading to a sick Gerudo population.

Daphnes scoffed. "Don't think I don't know what he is and isn't known for. This is my kingdom!"

Just then, the side doors opened from the courtyard, and a man three times the size of Kahle walked in. He stood talk, muscular, with a full head of black hair and clean face. He noticed Kahle, who kept her eyes forward.

"You summoned, sir?" Vince said in an alarmingly deep voice.

"Yes. This girl believes she can beat you in battle. Yet she's only... How old are you?" The King said.

"16, sir."

Another roar of laughter erupted.

But Vince did not laugh. Kahle silently praised him, not underestimating even the smallest of opponents. He had a blank expression on his face. He examined his opponent carefully, standing as if he was made of stone. Kahle met his eyes this time, and Vince did not break the stare.

"Vince, Vince! Do not look at her." The King ordered, but Vince couldn't remove his eyes. After trying to reconfigure Vince, it took 3 guards to pull him away from Kahle.

"How dare you! You almost drove my best man crazy!" The King yelled.

"So, weapons or no?" Kahle said, ignoring his comment. Vince stood beside her, still smiling.

"No, traditional fighting. And Vince, if you lose, you will no longer be head of the guard." The King ordered, and Vince showed the slightest bit of doubt, shifting his weight onto his left leg. He reassured himself with a "yes sir!"

Then they were off to the courtyard.

All the soldiers in the courtyard cleared for a small arena. Everyone was chanting and cheering, mostly for Vince. The other few were hollering revolting remarks at Kahle, which she brushed off like a fly. Daphnes hushed the crowd, and spoke loudly.

"This is a competition of toughness, to see who is more fit for the top position. It is also a competition of stubbornness." At which he glared at Kahle.

"You will fight until one cannot fight any longer or one concedes. Oh, and Kahle, do not think that if you win this match, you will immediately be regarded as the highest. Arrogance could be your downfall. Do I make myself clear? There is to be no dirty play." Both competitors nodded. "Good, then begin!"

The fight began very typically, Kahle and Vince circled each other multiple times before the first move was made. Vince charged Kahle at a reasonable pace, not too fast where if she moved, he would go into the crowd, but not too slow that he maintained good momentum.

Kahle, however, was scoping his every move carefully. You could almost see her solving an equation in her head. She made sure to not keep steady eye contact, as she didn't want the match to be favored.

Once Vince was close enough that he was sure he got his move, Kahle dove between his feet, knocking him over. She landed right side up, leapt in the air, and fell back down, her knee connecting with his jaw. As soon as Vince got to his feet, Kahle did a sweeping motion around his ankles, hooking his feet together and pulling him off the ground altogether. He dropped with great momentum face first into the cement.

Kahle stepped back, allowing her opponent one last fighting chance. Little did anyone know, her petite figure was misleading. Her strength was immensely in her favor, despite her opponent.

Vince rose, anger in his eyes and blood gushing down his face, and he charged once more. This time, Kahle charged as well.

As soon as she got close enough, Kahle jumped in the air, took a step on Vince's chest (knocking his momentum off, causing him to stumble) and wrapped her legs tightly around his neck. She spun him around, using momentum of her upper body, causing him to crash into the ground. Her fall was softened, as he made him go face first to break her fall.

Vince, on the verge of unconsciousness, was helpless, wrapped tightly in a headlock between Kahle's legs.

"Concede." She said, softly. But Vince did not. He struggled against her tightening grip. He attempted to claw at her legs to loosen the grip, but he was too far gone.

"Concede." She repeated, louder this time, knowing he would be knocked out soon.

Just as Vince's eyes were rolling to the back of his head, he whispered, "I concede." And Kahle released his head. His body fell limp against the ground, but he was still breathing.

The crowd was silent. For minutes, no one dared day anything as Kahle tried to bring Vince back to consciousness. Even the King wouldn't speak, his face flushed with bewilderment and embarrassment. After several slaps to his face, Vince came around. He awoke to Kahle cradling his head, and he smiled.

"You're quite something." He managed before resting his head in her lap, trying to catch his breath. That was when the King collected himself. He rushed forward and pushed Kahle away of Vince. She did a perfect backflip to her feet.

"I thought I said no dirty play!" The King yelled.

"It wasn't. He wouldn't concede, so I kept going." Kahle defended.

"You, you had better watch yourself. You almost killed my best warrior!"

One of the soldiers in the crowd spoke up, "I don't think he's your best anymore!" Then, the chants started. They all supported Kahle. The King heard things like,

"Let her in!"

"She'd only make us better!"

"Plus, she's not bad to look at!"

Daphnes thought about these comments, and looked at Kahle. She had just defeated his best warrior in a matter of minutes. How it was even possible, he didn't know. There was something about her that made her dangerous in combat. Kahle waited patiently for her verdict.

The King sighed. "Welcome to the Royal Guard, Kahle." The crowd cheered. They were all so impressed with her skill that they didn't care anymore that she was a girl. "But don't forget, you will often have to prove yourself. We will test you against large groups to see how accurate your skills are in different situations.

She bowed and said nothing further. She was ready.

"Guards!" The King ordered. "Show Kahle to a guest room. She will not be able to stay in the barracks with the men."

Zelda stepped forward and spoke up. "No father, I'd much rather do it."

Daphnes looked at his daughter strangely, before agreeing.

When Princess Zelda approached, Kahle spoke up. "Oh, I don't want a fancy room, I'd much prefer one with a view of the city." Zelda nodded politely with a smile and led the way.

"So, Kahle, I'm sorry about the way my father was acting. He just likes to be the best and he doesn't much like when he's challenged." Zelda said, breaking the silence. Kahle walked nearly silently next to her.

"Oh it's no problem at all. It's actually the first normal human interaction I've had in a while. I hope I did okay." Kahle responded. Zelda giggled.

"Wow, you must've been in the Faron Woods for a long time. How long exactly has it been since you're spoken to another human?"

Kahle calculated in her head. "About 9 years. I've been on my own since I was 7."

"Wow. That's young. Where were your parents?" Zelda felt uncomfortable asking this question, given that it was on such a personal level with someone so dangerous.

"They were killed by the Gerudo. When Davonis tried to take over my town, they invaded our house first. My parents retaliated trying to protect me, so they were scalped. Right in front of me."

Zelda gasped. "Scalped?! That's a horrible torture method. And you witnessed that. What happened next?"

Kahle smirked, enjoying the Princess's eagerness to hear about other things than royalty. "I killed the Gerudo."

"How many of them?"

"About 12."

Zelda's eyes widened in disbelief. "And you were only 7?"

"I was only 7. After that I set out on my own in the Faron Woods and trained and learned how to control my eyes. It was quite the childhood." Kahle glimpsed at Zelda, and saw a flash of remorse and pity. "Please, don't pity me. I turned out fine."

Zelda seemed on the verge of tears. "I just don't think any child should have to go through that. You truly are a strong girl."

"Thank you. If it helps you feel better, when I was 5, I wanted to be you." Kahle said. Zelda laughed.

"It helps. Here's the room for you." Zelda dropped the key in Kahle's hand. "It was fun talking to you, I think we're gonna be good friends."

Kahle nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess." She entered her room. She looked out over the city and sighed. In the distance, she could see the vast greens of the Faron Woods. In the far distance, Kahle knew her hometown was there. A strong sense of sadness overcame her, and she left the room.

Kahle walked a little ways down the hallway, where a large glass door opened into a balcony overlooking the north part of Castle Town. She went outside and stood against the railing, taking in the beautiful sight before her.

Far ahead in the distance, the outline of the mountains of Snowpeak stood tall. They were mysterious mountains, home to the Sheikah tribe and several Yeti, but their storms were a large obstacle to overcome. The snow-covered lands of Snowpeak, which lay just north of the Zora Domain, were filled with ice wolves and bats. Avalanches occurred often, which made any hike up Snowpeak brutally risky.

She also saw the Zora River, and followed it up with her eyes to catch the smallest glimpse of the beautifully carved stone of the Zora Domain. It was home to Queen Rutela and her son, Prince Ralis. They were the fairest rulers in all the land, and some used to argue that she was better fit to rule Hyrule than the King. Rutela had no intentions of disrupting the peace in Hyrule, perfectly content with her position.

Kahle returned to her room and walked to the west wall of her bedroom, towards a map of the layout of Hyrule. There were 3 provinces, Eldin, Farore, and Lanayru.

The Farore province consisted of mostly the Faron woods. The Faron woods were the only woodland in all of Hyrule, and it took up most of the southern part of the Kingdom. The only part of the Farore province that didn't consist of the Faron woods was the village of Ordon, her hometown.

She hadn't been there for 9 years, and wasn't so sure yet if she ever planned on going back. Everyone thought she was dead, and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

The Eldin province had no green land, whatsoever. It's main component was Death Mountain, which was home to the Eldin Volcano. The gorons took residence in Death Mountain, though it's name was hardly presumptuous. The gorons were some of the friendliest folk in all of Hyrule. They often came down from the mountain to trade and socialize with the Kakariko villagers. Kakariko was a fairly sized village, containing the only bomb shop in Hyrule, making it a frequent destination for warriors. The villagers were humans, and the town had many preservations of ancient tribes and kingdoms.

The Lanayru province was the largest of them all, and in the center of it was of course, Hyrule castle, home to the King and Queen of the large kingdom. Lanayru stretched far north and east, home to the sole water source of Hyrule, Lake Hylia. The lake was on the southeast corner of the province, bordering the entrance to the Gerudo Desert, which didn't fall into a province. Snowpeak and the Desert were considered too isolated to be categorized into a province, but were still apart of the vast kingdom. The northern part of Lanayru consisted of the Zora Domain. The domain contained the only known entrance into Snowpeak, though the mountain's blizzards did not drift into the Zora land.

Kahle examined the map. She was always intrigued by the size of Hyrule. It was the largest kingdom in the entire world, and it was the only one that contained a volcano, a desert, a full lake and river, and a snowy mountain.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had wanted to explore every inch of Hyrule. Her father always told her of his expeditions to far away regions and all the interesting people he met. She remembered the conversation he had with her just days before the Gerudo attack.

" _Kahle, dear sweet Kahle_ ," she looked at him with wide, interested eyes. " _I want you to promise me something. There will come a time when you will leave Ordon, and you will explore the world. Promise me that you will not forget your mother and I, but also that you will not hold back your curiosity. I want you to go where your heart desires, and run, and love, and fulfill your life to it's maximum potential_." He had smiled at her and held her hand in his.

" _I will, dad_." She had said.

She smiled to herself, standing about the map that would direct her to the path she wanted to go. She reached in her shirt, and grabbed the locket that hung around her neck. It was one keepsake she made sure to grab before she left her Ordon home forever. Inside were two pictures; one of her mother and father together, and one of all three as a family. She kissed the locket and held it close to her heart.

"I will, dad." She whispered, and began preparing a pack. Although she had told the King she would head his army, she had a new plan.

Since the King was an arrogant bastard, Kahle knew he wasn't well kept up in his relations with the other tribe leaders. If a war were to break out, she doubted he would have much backing. So she began to pack, her journey focusing on restoring the peace.

She included the money that she had kept of her father's savings, and filled the rest of the pack with a change of clothes she had, water jugs, and even several stones, in case she needed to sharpen any of her weapons. She fastened all of her weapons securely around her, allowing for easy access but good hiding. She glanced at the map, and wondered where she would start.

Kahle thought about starting south, planning a visit to Ordon along the way, but her eyes kept drifting north, towards Snowpeak. She felt a strong pull towards the mountain, and decided that it would be interesting to explore that sector of Hyrule first. She could become acquainted with the Zoras first, then begin the treacherous journey up the mountain.

As she finished packing, Kahle left her room, preparing for the conversation with the King to persuade him to allow her to go. It would not be easy, for he would want her to stay and train, but she would manage it.

Kahle took the map from her wall, folded it up, and put it in a pocket in her bag. She left her room and headed for the throne room, in hopes of finding the King there. Luckily, when she arrived, the King was just preparing to leave.

"King Daphnes." Kahle said as she entered the room. Once again, she kept her eyes down. The King turned around abruptly, as if surprised to be addressed in such a harsh tone.

"You dare speak to me like that?" He boomed, but the Queen unnoticeably elbowed him in the rib cage, as if to remind him just who he was talking to. The King cleared his throat and straightened his robe. "I am sorry, Kahle. What may I do for you?"

"I'd like to let you know that I will be setting out on a journey." She said calmly.

"What, a journey? Why? Where to? We have work to do here! You were not just permitted into this army for nothing!" He said, but Kahle was expecting this response.

"Since you never leave your castle, I'd like to become allies with all the regions in Hyrule in case a threat ever became exposed, and we were in need of help."

Daphnes pondered this for a moment, since he had never thought of it. "Why would a threat ever pose? And where would it come from?"

"Bordering kingdoms. You may be the strongest, but you're not the only kingdom in the world." She said. "Also, it could come from inside of Hyrule.

Have you not monitored the activity going on in the Gerudo Desert?"

The King chuckled. "Of course I do."

"Then you of all people would know that Davonis's army is multiplying. The number of male Gerudo has increased sizably in the last year." The King looked shocked. He tried his best to hide it, but it was obvious that this was news to him.

"Lord Davonis knows that if he planned an attack against Hyrule, he would be quickly overthrown."

"Would he? Who would you have the support from?" Kahle challenged. The King took several steps towards Kahle.

"The Zoras, the gorons, everyone! It is common law to obey the orders of the King!" He shouted angrily.

"When was the last time you spoke to Queen Rutela? Or hiked a trip up to Death Mountain? This kingdom is so corrupt that it might as well split off into lots of small kingdoms." She kept her calm voice, making her much more intimidating.

"How dare you question the ruling of this kingdom to the King himself!" The King was furious now. Queen Kennedy put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, but he merely shook it off.

"I'm just asking to keep the peace within Hyrule. Let me go, and I won't say another word about it." She said. Daphnes grumbled a bit, and looked to the Queen. She nodded her head, and the King turned back to Kahle.

"Fine, you may go." He said. Kahle bowed and left.

When she stepped outside, it was night, but the air was warm and the town was alive. It was rare for Castle Town to be at a lull, even at night. There were many shops and bakers and people running around from one thing to another. Kahle cherished the warmth, for she knew when she hiked up Snowpeak, she would be dreadfully wishing to be back in the warmth of Castle Town again.

She took the Eastern bridge out to East Hyrule Field. She spent 2 days going north just to get to North Hyrule Field. She crossed the bridge that overlooked the Zora river and the backside of the castle. There was a large dam on the entire backside of Castle Town, which was where the source of water was. The dam was the reason that Kahle couldn't take a northern path directly into North Hyrule Field.

Kahle stopped for a moment when she was crossing the bridge. She looked up at the mountains before her, and at the very peak of them, she could see the snowy tops of Snowpeak. Of course, she would have to go through the Zora Domain to reach the dangerous mountain, but all the better, she could make amends for the King's lack of communication with Queen Rutela. So Kahle began her hike through the stony passages to come upon the Upper Zora River, and further into the Zora Domain.

After 4 days traveling, Kahle reached the entrance to the Zora Domain. Behind her, the Upper Zora River was filled with grasslands and exotic plants. The River there held the strongest current, making it a wonderful spot for fishing. Across the river from the passage that leads to Castle Town is a fishing hole. Next to the fishing hole is a boat service, taking people to the wonders of Lake Hylia. Ever since people became much more cautious with the small, usually harmless threats, mostly goblins, that have been wondering in Hyrule Field, the businesses haven't gotten many visitors.

She entered the Domain, and she gasped. She had never been to the Zora Domain, but what a sight it was! The flowing clear blue water reflected the beautiful tone of the stone walls in its entirety. The large waterfall at the north end was sparkling and clear.

Kahle, barely taking her eyes off of the water, walked over to a nearby Zora.

"Hello, my name is Kahle. I come from Castle Town, and I'd like to see the Queen." She said. The Zora looked at her, but Kahle still looked at the waterfall.

"Right this way please. I'm afraid it's mandatory that if you request to see Her Majesty, Rutela, that you must speak with her head of guards first. "He's just near the waterfall." The Zora said. Kahle believed this was a woman-Zora, because her features were softer and she was smaller than the several Zoras that Kahle had seen in the water.

She took Kahle to just near the waterfall, where a set of stairs was.

"Wait here." The Zora said, and she ascended up the stairs. Several minutes later, she returned with a much larger, much broader Zora. He held a long trident in his right hand, and had a mask of armor over his face.

"So, you require to see the Queen." He said, and Kahle nodded. "Tell me, why have you come? We haven't seen a human here in ages."

Kahle kept her head down as she answered the Zora. "I am here to make amends with the broken relationship between Queen Rutela and King Daphnes of Hyrule Castle Town. I am here in hopes of forming a strong bond and alliance, should trouble ever arise."

The Zora gave Kahle a questioning look as to why she kept her head down. "Trouble? The most I've heard of trouble in Hyrule lately is simply some moblins and bokoblins amidst Hyrule Field." He continued looking suspiciously at Kahle. "Why, do you know of any trouble?" He said.

"No, but we have detected some suspicious behavior recently in the Gerudo Desert. That is all I know of." She responded.

"Ah, Lord Davonis up to no good, as usual." He said. Finally, he decided to question Kahle. "Tell me, if you are not an assassin, why do you keep your gaze down? Too afraid to meet my eyes and see what you will deal with should you harm the Queen?" He boomed, hoping to scare any threatening thoughts right out of Kahle.

Unlucky for him, she didn't even flinch. "I am no assassin. I mean no harm to the Queen. I keep my gaze down for safety purposes."

The guard laughed. "Safety purposes? What threat could your gaze bring?"

Kahle looked up at him, and instantly, the guard stopped laughing. He became instantly mesmerized by her stare, and began mumbling nonsensical words.

After several moments, Kahle looked down. The guard shook his head and stared at her in amazement.

"Such a gift! Any longer, and you would've had me under total control. How fascinating." He said. "If you truly mean no harm to the Queen, I will let you up. But be warned, if you try anything, you will be executed immediately and regardless of position." He added fiercely. Kahle nodded, agreeing.

"Okay, follow me."

Kahle followed the Zora up several flights of stairs, leading into an enormous throne room. It was the mouth of the waterfall, and definitely the most beautiful feature of the entire Domain.

The stone walls in the throne room were beautifully crafted in half-cylinders from the ceiling to the ground, and the stone tiles were laid in a beautiful pattern leading up to the throne, which was currently occupied by Rutela, Queen of the Zoras.

As Kahle approached the throne, the Queen stood in shock. The rest of her guard stepped forward with their spears ready, but Rutela gave no order to fire. Kahle bowed when she got close to the throne.

"My Queen, this girl is from Hyrule Castle. She comes in hopes of restoring the broken relationship of the Zoras and Hyrule and wishes to form an alliance." The Zora who escorted Kahle up had stepped forward and spoken. Queen Rutela walked down the short steps in front of her throne towards Kahle.

"You are dressed like a warrior..." The Queen began. "What is your name?"

"Kahle, your majesty. I wish to enlighten you of some changes that King Daphnes has recently enforced." She said. Once again, she kept her gaze down.

"Changes? Oh, in the years I've known him, I wouldn't think Daphnes to be the one to make changes." Rutela eyed Kahle suspiciously and smiled.

"Are you a part of his Royal Guard?" She said, sort of mockingly.

"I am, your majesty. I proved my worthiness against his best soldier, and I earned my position as his new best soldier." Kahle said, trying her hardest not to sound full of herself.

While her guard laughed, not believing Kahle, the Queen gasped. "Vince? Are you telling me the truth? You defeated the best warrior Hyrule has seen since the Hero of Time?"

"I am. I beat him in less than 2 minutes." She said. This just made the Zora guards roar even louder with laughter. But as soon as they saw that the Queen was not laughing, they were silent.

"You're telling the truth. I can sense it." The Queen nearly looked dumbfounded. One of her guards stepped forward.

"Psh, no offence, your majesty, but don't you think it's a little ridiculous that some girl just walks in here looking like a warrior, and claims to be the best in all of Hyrule?" He said obnoxiously. The Queen turned her gaze toward the guard, and it turned deadly.

"Do you doubt my ability to tell the difference between a liar and someone who is telling the truth? I was not appointed Queen of this domain to lie about something like this, which you obviously wouldn't know. And besides, if you're so confident, why don't we organize a match?"

The guard looked down and shook his head.

"I thought so. Now keep quiet, or I will have you removed immediately." She spoke harshly. The guard nodded and backed down in fear.

"So, tell me Kahle," the Queen said her name in a testy voice, as if trying to pull her out of a lie, "why do you not look at me when I speak to you? I am the Queen. And why, all of the sudden, has someone come from Castle Town to make peace with the Zoras? King Daphnes has had no thought whatsoever to include our beliefs into his way of ruling Hyrule." The Queen said quite angrily.

Kahle, however, kept her figure. "I did not come on the King's orders. In my opinion, he is a filthy slob, and while he may be deemed fit to rule by the goddesses, I feel there is a much better person who is more fit to hold that throne than him. If I may." She clarified, much more confidently than her previous cool aspect. After she said the last word, all of the Queen's guard had, as it seemed, one collective intake of breath.

Queen Rutela, however, merely smirked. "That was a bold statement, but it was just as true as it was risky. I like you Kahle. We can finish our conversation in my own private room." She finished. She beckoned for Kahle to follow her, and the Queen led Kahle through a door behind the throne that was completely camouflaged. If the door had been shut, no one, not even the smartest of intruders, would know its location.

As Kahle entered the room, she was taken slightly off guard by the simplicity of it. The room was not a large impressive sitting room, as she was expecting. It was quite small, and the only thing in the room was a normal-looking desk with two chairs in front of it. The only thing extravagant about the room was the chair sitting behind the desk. It was tall and ornate, something fit for a Queen.

The Queen entered gracefully and sat down in the tall chair. "Won't you sit?" She said, and Kahle took one of the seats across from Rutela. She examined the back wall behind the desk, and Kahle suspected that there were several more hidden doors, leading to different rooms the Queen has kept private.

"So, Kahle, it's true then." Rutela said in a simple matter.

"I'm sorry? What's true?" Kahle asked.

The Queen smiled. "King Daphnes is still as arrogant as ever."

"Yes, very much so." Kahle replied with a chuckle. "The nerve of him to run this kingdom while being so heartless is quite sickening."

Rutela nodded. "Yes, in all the years I've known him, he's had a bad rap for being too power-hungry."

"He's much better than the Gerudo scum." Kahle said testily.

Queen Rutela leaned back and sighed deeply. "Have you valid reason to hate Davonis and the Gerudo? Or is it simply from common word?"

Kahle kept her expression normal, although anger was rising in her. "Your majesty, I believe I've more right than anyone to hate the Gerudo. They made me an orphan too early on."

"They murdered your parents?"

Kahle nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." The Queen said. Kahle simply nodded again.

Rutela sized Kahle up several times. With her long, slender fingers intertwined together, she looked very graceful.

"You seem wise, young Kahle. Much wiser than you should be for such an age. 16, I suspect?"

"Yes ma'am. I take pride in knowing right from wrong." Kahle replied. Her time alone had allowed her to distinguish what should and shouldn't be done, in normal times and times of crisis.

"For some reason, I have great trust in you. Do not ask me why, it is a bold decision to make so early on in an acquaintanceship." Queen Rutela said, leaning forward in her chair. Now, she meant business.

"I like you, Kahle. I'll agree to your peace treaty." She said, reaching over to shake Kahle's hand. "But, unfortunately, I cannot offer you our extended hospitality. Our tribe is having our yearly ceremony in which young Zora's are welcomed into adulthood. It is a very private ceremony. But I do welcome you to come back any time." The Queen smiled.

"Thank you, you've been very kind to me. I'm glad to restore the peace between us." Kahle said, standing up and fastening her weapons.

The Queen stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you heading next on your journey?"

"I'll be hiking up Snowpeak."

With this, Queen Rutela gasped. "The mountain? Those who have tried have either starved or froze. Only the Sheikah and Yeti have ever climbed it successfully, even with the proper gear." She said, examining Kahle's attire.

"I assure you I'll be well-equipped. This material is as protective as the Sheikah jumpsuits. And if I perish, know that it was all in good manner." Kahle replied.

The Queen looked slightly worried, but continued leading Kahle to the entrance of Snowpeak. "Well, if you reach an obstacle, feel free to return here to re-supply and re-energize."

"Thank you." Kahle said.

As soon as they reached the path to Snowpeak, the guard standing watch bowed to the Queen.

"Iris, this is Kahle. She's an ally of ours now, she is welcome here and into Snowpeak whenever she likes. Do not cause trouble for her." Rutela said gracefully, and the guard nodded.

Kahle turned and bowed to the Queen as well. "May your domain know peace for all time. You have shown great hospitality, and I thank you."

The Queen smiled. "I wish you well on your trek, may the goddesses be with you."

With this parting, Kahle entered the dark cave which led to the entrance of Snowpeak.

As she approached the mountain, gusts of freezing wind hit her like a brick wall. Although it was cold, she knew she could handle it. She reached the first snowbank and looked at the ice pond and monstrous mountain in front of her.

It would be a challenge, climbing Snowpeak, but she knew it had to be done. The yearning she had for the mountain before was now thriving in her veins, and for some reason not yet known to her, Kahle was eager to get to the top.

* * *

 **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me! Also please review if you liked it! Chapter 3 coming soon...**


End file.
